A phosphor includes a matrix consisting of a crystalline inorganic compound and an activator for changing the matrix into an effective fluorescent material, and emits absorbed energy as light. A physical process for generating fluorescent light from the phosphor is to radiate a portion of light energy absorbed in the fluorescent material. Such a light emitting characteristic of the phosphor is an important factor in determination of the luminance and the color of a semiconductor light emitting device.
Generally, in order to synthesize functional materials of the phosphor, a solid-state reaction scheme has been mainly used.